warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pigeonpaw (WC)
|pastaffie=None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest=Kit: Apprentice: |namesl=Pigeonkit Pigeonpaw |familyt=Mother: Father: Brother: Sister: |familyl=Meadowslip Hickorynose Deadfoot Sorrelpaw |mentor= Doespring |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Tallstar's Revenge'' |deadbooks=''None''}} Pigeonpaw is a dark gray and white -patched tom with short legs. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :Pigeonkit is born to Hickorynose and Meadowslip, his siblings are Hopkit and Sorrelkit. At a Clan meeting, Heatherstar announces that the new kits have brought new life into WindClan, and she prays to StarClan that the kits will turn into great warriors. :Tallpaw returns from the Moonstone and Sorrelkit tells Pigeonkit that Tallpaw smelled funny. Pigeonkit pushes past Sorrelkit and says that Tallpaw's all wet, Tallpaw responds that he had been trekking through tall grass. Tallpaw asks if the kits had tried their first mouse yet and Pigeonkit puffs out his chest, exclaiming that he had already tried it. Pigeonkit and his siblings are eager to try a lapwing after Tallpaw offers to pluck the feathers off of it for them. :At Tallpaw's naming ceremony, Pigeonkit, Hopkit, and Sorrelkit run up to their mother and ask if they can sit by her, she replies that they could see just as well from the nursery, and that the ceremony was important, Heatherstar wouldn't want kits under her paws. :During Palebird's kitting the kits stayed in the elder's den. Pigeonkit remarks that Palebird was being loud, and asks if Meadowslip had made that much noise when he and his siblings were kitted. Talltail lies to the kit and tells him that he didn't know, despite knowing that Meadowslip had been quieter. The kits are exited that they won't be the youngest cats in the Clan anymore and Pigeonkit says that they could teach the kits to play Rabbit Run. Talltail thinks of Sandgorse's death and starts growling. Pigeonkit interrupts his thoughts and asks why Talltail was growling, Talltail quickly replies that he was was only thinking of something. :Pigeonkit and Sorrelkit chace Palebird's kits, Wrenkit, Flykit, Bristlekit, and Rabbitkit, around the Hunting Stones. Wrenkit squeals happily as Pigeonpaw lunges for her and she escapes between the cracks of a rock. :Talltail asks Palebird how Ryestalk was settling into the nursery, and Palebird replied that she was doing fine, though it was crowded, she adds that it would be better once Heatherstar made Pigeonkit and Sorrelkit apprentices. As Talltail tells Heatherstar and Reedfeather that he would like to mentor Hopkit, he defends the tom by pointing out that Pigeonkit's legs were short and that Sorrelkit would never be as fast as Stagleap. :Heatherstar agrees to let Hopkit train as a warrior, and calls the Clan together for a meeting. Pigeonkit asks if it's time to become an apprentice, and Hickorynose replies that it was. Heatherstar assigns Doespring to train Pigeonkit, saying that she knows the she-cat will share her spirit and speed with Pigeonpaw. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Meadowslip: Father: :Hickorynose: Brother: :Deadfoot: Sister: :Sorrelpaw: Tree References and Citations Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Apprentices Category:WindClan Cat Category:Males